earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Power Scale
Power System We follow a system similar to Dungeons and Dragons which contain these categories: Strength, Dexterity, Luck, intelligence, wisdom and charisma. When creating your power sheet, you must use the average human statistics and add on the numbers of your role. For example: If a ‘beginner caster’ has an additional 20 points he can add on, he adds it onto the 10 that is already there in any category. (You cannot take from the beginning 10, those are considered basic) (Starter) Average Human: Strength: 10 Dexterity: 10 Luck : 10 Intelligence: 10 Wisdom: 10 Charisma: 10 Stat System Beginner Caster:/Inventor +20 points = 80 points Adept caster/Inventor: +30 points = 90 points Master Caster/ Inventor: +40 points = 100 points Lead caster/Inventor: +45 points = 105 points Villain: +50 points = 110 points For the Human ‘Non-magical’ tribe, it is the same concept but where the four other elemental nations have magic, non-magical get technology and science to play with. We will be using die a lot when it comes to interacting with NPCs and going on quests. After 5 successful quests, you gain 5 points for your power scale. Rank Information Lead caster/inventor (2 at the most per nation// 6 spells // 5 novice spells) Naturally Lead Casters are the ones on top, apart from villains and antagonists. A lead can be named any names including ‘Lord and Lady’, ‘Mayor’, ‘Chief’, ‘Master’ etc. but they generally have a leading role in the nation. Master Caster /inventor( 3 per nation// 5 spells// 4 novice spells) A master caster would typically be those just below Lead casters. They mostly help in aiding the lead caster. Roles of a master caster would be an advisor, general or a commander. They typically have more interactions with the lower casters and enforce the rules from the lead caster. Adept caster/inventor (4 per nation// 4 spells// 3 novice spells) Adept casters are typically those that are given rules by the master casters depending on what nation you belong to. This mostly includes casters who can hold their own in battle. (Lieutenants, colonels, captains) Beginner caster/inventor// 3 spells// 2 novice spells ( Unlimited ) Beginner casters are typically ordinary people and if in the military, ordinary soldiers. They are typically the bottom of the hierarchy and are considered citizens and normal people. Novice Spells Novice spells are the trainable spells for an additional element. Depending on your element it could either be Water // Ice Fire // lava Air // lightening Earth // metal For one spell, you must train for it. This means you must go on a week trial writing a paragraph of story on how your character obtains that spells each day. At the end of the week, you get your spell. ( The amount of spells allowed by each level is written on What caster/inventor are you?, scroll up and have a read) If you want to start with one of the secondary elements, that is fine. You'd just have the regular spell amount, and if you wanted novice spells then you'd learn the primary elements. Range Information Here is the information about max range when it comes to long range attacks. Each caster has a max. Beginner Caster: Max 15 feet Adept Caster: Max 20 feet Master Caster: Max 25 feet Lead Caster: Max 30 feet